


Below Deck

by MidgardianHero



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Beauty, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianHero/pseuds/MidgardianHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I own nothing; all rights go to the respective owners and creators.</p></blockquote>





	Below Deck

Belle drank him in with half-lidded hues, drowning in the sultry musk of leather and sweat-slicked skin. Her lover ran his hands along her legs, allowing his calloused fingers to tease the soft curves of her inner thighs.

They had both suffered in stubborn silence for so long, yearning for each other in a way the other could never know. Now here they were, their heads light with feral sensation, grasping at each other’s warmth and cursing every moment they had willingly chosen to spend apart.

“Killian,” she whispered against his ear, his name escaping her in a strained whimper as he brushed his lips against the slender column of her neck.

He gripped her firmly in his hands and hiked up her tattered skirt, lifting her effortlessly against his lap in one swift motion. “That’s ‘Captain’, love,” he murmured against her flesh. “ _Your_ Captain.” He spoke from the back of his throat, dark and husky in a way he knew was sure to send pleasurable surges directly to her core.

They groaned in mutual satisfaction as he roughly shoved her back against the wall of his private quarters, pressing her firmly in place with a commanding buck of his hips.

He reveled in this – the way her eyes were focused so intently on his, burning with a blue as bright and clear as a summer sky. The way she wound her dainty fingers through his hair in a desperate attempt to draw their bodies closer together. The way his head began to spin with the sound of her sweet little noises, muffled only by his lips as he captured her open mouth in a heated kiss.

“Now tell me, Belle,” he rasped, delighting in the way she squealed as he swiftly smacked her hindquarters with his rough palm.

“ _Tell me who I am…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing; all rights go to the respective owners and creators.


End file.
